


Eggs

by Winxhelina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: 25.03. 2017Fandot creativity night





	

Sometimes Carolyn wondered if what she ran was really an airline and not a daycare, an amusement park or something else weird. They were celebrating Easter. Arthur had really wanted to fly to the Easter Island for that, but Carolyn had assured her son that whatever magical image Arthur had in his mind of the Easter Island it was likely much better than whatever there really was. Although, in reality Carolyn suspected Arthur would have loved the statues there. Still, Arthur would be just as happy celebrating Easter while they flew to Spain.

"It's not like there will Easter Bunnies hopping around. It's not like Lapland where you get to see Santa. Besides, flying you to Easter Island won't keep the airline going, however flying a wealthy Chinese married couple to Spain might," she had said and Arthur had been fine with that.

"I found one!" Martin cried, a little too excitedly for Carolyn's liking and she rushed to see what was going on. There was Martin, displaying his uniform-clad behind to a very shocked Mr. and Mrs. Li as he attempted to get something from under the seat:"God, please tell me you're not playing Traveling Lemon now," she sighed, thanking God that the couple didn't speak English almost at all:"This is a serious flight."

"No, no, we were hiding Easter eggs! And now we take turns trying to find them!" Martin's face emerged and to Carolyn's horror it was covered in paint. That was international enough to get by the language barrier certainly:"Martin, what happened to your face?"

"Oh," Martin ran his fingers over his forehead:"Might have gotten some paint on myself while we painted the eggs."

Carolyn really appreciated how Martin put in all this effort to celebrate all of Arthur's favorite holidays (which were all of them), but usually it caused him trouble with the clients:"And where did you get the eggs and the paint?"

"Well, Arthur brought them - he was hoping we could celebrate here."

Carolyn sighed:"Martin, wash your face up properly, go to the flight deck, get me Douglas to come over and think of an excuse to why is my Captain covered in paint and searching for chocolate eggs in the Cabin. Oh and - maybe if you aren't too busy - go and fly that plane a bit."

That really seemed to get Martin down a bit and Carolyn almost felt bad. The man did not seem to let loose very often:"Or… at least play your games where it can't confuse the passengers," she added, softer. She knew Martin was only doing this to make her son happy and that she could appreciate.


End file.
